


Sometimes There Is No Saving.

by themagicaltea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, death.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagicaltea/pseuds/themagicaltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek deals with Stiles death. another challenge: My muse is dead. Tell me how yours is dealing with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes There Is No Saving.

He was gone. Derek couldn't wrap his mind around that thought completely. It wasn't as if they hadn't expected it.The same disease that had claimed his mother. It had his Stiles hard and fast. With in weeks Derek had watched his healthy, bright eyed mate turn into a fragile husk of the man he had fallen in love with.

He had begged and begged his mate to take the bite, to let him try to turn him. His heart had soared when Stiles had consented. He set it up and everything went perfectly… for a few moments.

Black tar had spilled from the human’s orifices. It choked him and took him, no matter what Derek tried.

The numbness settled after a short while, replacing the agonizing fiery pain that consumed him heart and soul. His mate was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

Even weeks later he would contemplate what he could have done differently, contemplate if there was a way to change things. The first few days he did nothing but lay in his bed and lock the world out. After that he had thrown the pack out, disbanding them and chasing the stubborn ones off in the cruelest ways he could to make sure they wouldn't come back looking for him.

At the rise of the moon he found himself in his family’s woods. He tipped his head back and looked to the source of his power. She was beautiful that night, full and bright with her power…. He fell to his knees and sent his prayer to her with his howl. He prayed for her to take him. To join him with his mate once more.

The change tore through him more violently than he had ever felt before. The wolf inside him seemed to grow and grow, filling his body as it shifted and leaving no room for him. he blinked and he was observing his wolf form below him, jaunting off into the woods as he was drawn away by the pale light. He thanked the moon for her gift as he passed her by and began his search for his mate in the great beyond.


End file.
